1. Field
The present disclosure relates to scissors, and more particularly pertains to a new surgical scissors system for performing craniosynostosis remedial surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Craniosynostosis is the premature fusion of the sutures or joints of the bony plates forming the skull of an infant. The craniosynostosis condition is often treated by invasive surgery to separate the fused bones of the skull along the suture lines, and quite often also involves removing a portion or strip of the skull along the prematurely fused suture to restore the spacing that is found in the skull of healthy infants.
However, the procedure for removing the portion of the skull can be difficult due to the need to open the scalp and the proximity of the tool for cutting the skull to the infant's brain. Conventionally, a scissors has been used to cut the bone of the skull that is rather large and bulky, and has been difficult to use in the confined area between the dura mater covering the brain and the scalp of the patient without opening the scalp of the patient, which causes additional trauma the patient, additional healing time, and may cause additional scarring of the scalp where hair will not regrow.
It is therefore believed that there exists in the art a need for a scissors system that is better suited to the surgery involved to ameliorate the craniosynostosis condition and facilitate healing after the surgery.